


i invoke the ancient power that i may return

by druginducedheartattack



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/druginducedheartattack/pseuds/druginducedheartattack
Summary: a year later from where the series left off dipper and mabel return to gravity falls for the summer. stan and ford decided to pause their journey to check up on gravity falls and spend the summer with dipper and mabel. after bill had been deleted from existence the only remains of bill was a lifeless statue of his physical form in the woods near the mystery shack. once and a while dipper who discreetly worried about bill would checkup on all that was left of him. until one day he noticed it had no longer been there, and he froze in shock when he heard a familiar voice.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. bill is back: part one

the bus doors opened and mabel and i rushed over to grunkles stan and ford for a big hug, it felt so good to be back. wendy and soos were there waiting for us too, wendy and i had still been wearing each other’s hats. after we headed back to the mystery shack i quickly noticed a few changes, more secret doors had been discovered, melody was working the cash register and lots of the damage from the apocalypse had been cleaned up. soos was in charge now and he was defiantly doing a great job. by the time me and mabel got settled in we were pretty tired and fell right asleep. 

the next morning i woke up early, and decided to head outside. i wanted to find some type of adventure, that’s what made me happy, but adventures were pretty hard to handle now that all the journals had been destroyed, thanks to bill. i walked to where his lifeless stone figure remained, i defiantly didn’t want him here messing with my family but part of me hoped he was still in there. there was something about him i was attached to. the way he treated me, almost like he had a soft spot for me that he didn’t wanna admit to.

i headed back inside and grunkle stan had been in the kitchen making waffles in the shape of his face. he questioned what i had been doing outside so early but quickly changed the subject by talking about himself. we sat down and talked over waffles and he filled me in on what adventures him and grunkle ford had been through during their journey. i was now an upcoming freshman in highschool but not much had changed for me, it’s almost like my life had been i pause back home. mentally i was stuck in gravity falls. we finished up breakfast and after grunkle ford and mabel woke up i figured it was a perfect time to discuss the journals with grunkle ford. i told how upset i was over all that knowledge being destroyed and he assured me that we had been beyond that, and that i had already learned everything those books had to teach me. hearing all that made me feel better, but it was a little hard to believe how easily he let go of them, all that work. i shrugged it off and decided it was better to get over it. i like to think i could go on missions without the help of the journals.

i spent the rest of that day with wendy and her friends, they were exited to hangout with me and mabel again, and were a lot more accepting now that we were high schoolers aswell. mabel started to tease me about my past crush on wendy like she always had, but this time was a bit different considering i genuinely didn’t have feelings anymore. i searched deep for anything i could find but i really seemed completely over her this time. of course mabel didn’t believe that, but i didn’t let it bother me much. 

after going to bed that night i had a dream including bill. he had been sitting there waiting for me, when i walked up and asked him what he was doing in my dreams he ignored my question and cut me off before i could even finish. “-quiet kid, you’ll never get me out of your hair.” he knocked off my hat and brushed his hand through my hair, revealing my birthmark and started laughing. “haha freak, that must be where you got the name” i stared at him in anger, i’d been really confused but didn’t bother asking any more questions at this point it had only been a one-sided conversation. “y’know no matter what you do you can’t get rid of me, i’ll see you soon enough pine tree.” he snapped and then i woke up and it was only the middle of the night. falling back asleep was impossible, i stared at the celling until the sun had risen. and hardly had any energy the next day.


	2. bill is back: part 2

i was pretty freaked out from my nightmare the previous night and had a bad feeling that bill wasn’t joking. i tried to explain what has happened to grunkle ford but he told me there was no way bill would be around here anytime soon, he was busy working on some new project that involved being able to understand animals and he had been using waddles to experiment. i gave up and figured this was probably just something i should keep to myself. i didn’t understand why bill hadn’t been haunting everybody around here? how come he only bothers me? tried to shrug it off but it was on my mind for the rest of the day.

i was working in the gift shop with mabel for a couple of hours when the gnomes stormed in on us in an attempt to kidnap mabel into being their queen again, but they quickly ran off when we started stomping on them like ants. fed up with them, i chased them out to the woods but stopped in my tracks when i noticed something strange. i walked towards where bills statue should’ve been but it had vanished out of nowhere even though i could’ve sworn it was right in its spot yesterday afternoon. 

i knew i should’ve ran back to inform grunkle ford about this but i couldn’t move. bill wasn’t lying, he really was coming back to ruin my life once again. the worst part about all of this was this time i had no help from the journals, and no one to believe me now that ford was convinced bill wouldn’t be back anything soon.

“miss me, pine tree?” i heard a very familiar voice say to me. i went to turn around but i was frozen. he then floated on over infront of my face. we met eyes to eye and i had no idea what to say. 

“i- uh- umm- how are you? what?” i stuttered. finally i got it out. “how are you possibly back? you’re suppose to be deleted.” bill started laughing. 

“i’m the most powerful demon in the universe kid, surprisingly you’ve been able to put quite a hold on me, but i’m a lot stronger than you and i’ll always come back.” he grew huge and turned red out of anger. and screamed “what’s wrong kid, you scared? did you really think you finally got rid of me?” 

“i’ve beat you every time, i can defeat you again.” i said trying my best to sound confident but really this time felt impossible. i had nobody else with me, just me and bill alone. bill shrunk to normal size and returned to his shinning yellow form. he was calm again now.

“i’m not trying to go against you pine tree, in fact i’d like to work with you.” he leaned in closer on his cane.

“never!” i screamed “i’ll never trust you, leave me alone!” 

“you’ll never trust me again you mean?” bill started laughing “don’t act like you’re not tempted.” bill said. he really thinks i’ll work with him? he’s out of his mind.

i started to walk away from him, i don’t think i could handle all this right now. i had been through too much with bill.

“okay kid walk away, but i’ll be here waiting, and i’m watching you!” he said before vanishing.

i returned to the mystery shack pretending nothing ever happened. i didn’t know what else to do.


	3. a deals a deal

it was morning and i had just gotten out of the shower. i had been playing disco girl while combing through my hair and singing to myself in the foggy mirror when i saw the reflection of a familiar yellow triangle rise up behind me. i quickly let out a scream and turned around. of course it was bill again, he won’t seem to leave me alone. what does he want so badly from me? 

“hahaha nerd!” he said while floating over and shutting off my music. i felt pretty embarrassed, not only because what he walked in on, but i had been wearing nothing but a towel. 

“what is it this time bill?” i said “why won’t you leave me alone? i defeated you, how come you keep coming back?” 

“yeesh kid, i thought you’d be more excited to see me.” bill said floating closer to me and enlarging his eye. “i’ve been keeping my eye on you, it’s hilarious how girly you are.” 

i grabbed another towel and started to dry off my hair, leading to yet another comment about my birthmark from bill

“so what’s your real name, kid?” bill asked. “it’s mason” i answered, he let out a laugh. “hmm mason... i think i like pine tree better.” 

“i’m not gonna make another deal with you bill, you might as well leave it alone.”

“leave it alone?” he said in a raised voice. “leave you alone, kid?” he laughed. “i don’t wanna make a twisted deal with you, i want you. we could work together and i could give you anything you want.” he kept rambling on, trying his best to be convincing.

“why do you want me?” i slumped down into the bathroom floor and pulled my knees up and laid my head on them. “i’m useless without those journals.” i then looked up and pointed towards bill “that YOU destroyed.” i said in rage. bill started laughing and floated down to my level infront of my face.

“oh pine tree, how dumb are you? y’know i could bring those journals back just as easily as i destroyed them. all you gotta do is agree to work with me, it’s your choice kid.” 

“really?” i said exited. a logical part of me thought he wouldn’t actually do it, but he was started to have me convinced, i wanted those journals back so bad. i started to catch myself from falling into his trap. “what do you want me for, what sick plans do you have this time?” i said 

“we can work out the deeds later” he pulled his hand infront of my face “so we got a deal?” i stated for a minute and thought about it. 

“no, i’m not doing it.” i said and bill grew large and red like he always did when he got angry. “playing hard to get, huh kid? i could give you everything you’ve ever wanted, you said yourself that your nothing without those journals? what are you gonna do to get rid of me pine tree, you really think you could get away from me with just this?” he said pointed a finger and poking my forehead. 

he was right, i was nothing without those journals. i didn’t know how to get out of anything without them. i looked back up at bill. “okay i’ll make this deal with you, but you can’t mess with my family, and i want those journals back!” i finally said.

“you won’t regret this kid.” he pulled out his hand again and i hesitated a little bit before shaking it. blue fire started burning up all around us, and next thing i knew bill was gone and i was left alone in the bathroom all by myself. i looked over and the 3 destroyed journals were sitting there next to me. i quickly grabbed them and headed up to my room to hide them, i knew if ford had seen them, he’d know exactly how i got them back.


	4. maybe he’s not so bad

i woke up and ate breakfast with mabel and both grunkles. i was happy to admit that today felt pretty normal- or at lease as normal as it gets in gravity falls. i got really excited when ford had asked me to go on a mission, i felt a lot more confident in myself now that i had the journals back, but maybe ford was right when he said i didn’t need them, for all he knew they were still destroyed. after we finished up breakfast me and ford headed out like old times and today we had planned to check out a nearby cave after hearing growls coming from inside earlier this week when we were to busy fishing to check it out.

when we arrived we looked around for a while unable to find anything. we decided to split up and i found a path we hadn’t been down yet while grunkle ford was searching around where we already had been looking. i headed down the new path and it lead into a much more narrow part of the gave and i noticed the rest of the path was flooded with water. i started hearing the familiar growls and shined a light to get a better look, in the distance i saw what looked like a huge black dragon but it was pretty far away from me bathing in the water. it quickly noticed me shining the light and headed after me growling and breathing fire. i screamed from the top of my lungs and started running to where me and ford had separated.

“grunkle ford, grunkle ford, a dragon!” i yelled. finally i ran into him and we both fell over. the dragon was much larger then the both of us and there was surely no way to defeat it just the two of us. “i- uh i don’t know what to do.” ford said. i was terrified for my life, was this really going to be what ended everything? grunkle ford headed towards the dragon which was about to stomp on him. he looked back at me “dipper- help!” i pulled out journal #3 looking for some source of help and flipped through all the pages but i couldn’t find anything, it must’ve been hidden somewhere in another journal. i panicked and started running towards ford, i didn’t know what to do but i had to try my best to save him. the dragons foot was coming down at full speed and was about to crush grunkle ford, i started screaming and when i opened my eyes back up time had completely stopped. grunkle ford, the dragon and everything around me had been completely frozen. i turned around to see what the hell was going on. there was bill, him and i being the only two not frozen in time.

“you thought i wasn’t serious kid, see i told you. now i could’ve let him die but here i am holding my end of the bargain.” bill said. i was shocked he was actually helping me out, protecting my family.

“i said anything you want pine tree, and here i am watching over you, fixing your mistakes.” he said floating closer and closer to me. he had a point, he’d just saved us. 

“i- uh” i started to say but bill cut me off. “how about a thank you?” he said now right in front of my face. “thanks bill, i don’t know how to fix this one. i almost let him die” i said. 

“it’s alright kid, you tried your best. i’ll make sure old fordsie here is alright” he said wrapping his arm around my shoulder. why was he being so helpful, and kind? “i’ll fix this right up for you, and ill be back soon to get a favor in return.” bill then pointed his finger and the dragon fell over onto the ground. he then snapped his fingers and vanished, time went back to normal and the dragon was on the floor screaming in pain and ford was untouched. i ran over to him to make sure everything was alright.

“how did you do that dipper?” he said “wait was that my journal?” he said in confusion. “i- uh” i stuttered and he started to catch on. “is bill really back, i thought you were noting but paranoid, tell me you didn’t make a deal with him right dipper?” ford asked. “of course i didn’t.” i lied. “he must be around though, he left me the books, i was able to find a page on how to take down the dragon.” i lied more. “that’s odd, i don’t remember a single part of that.” ford exclaimed worried. i felt so bad at this point, but i couldn’t let him in on me and bills alliance. we headed over to the dragon now in agony on the ground and stabbed him in the eye, he was now dead for good.

“let’s go home dipper” i was lucky enough for grunkle ford to shrug most of what happened off. he must think he’s loosing his mind.


	5. admit it, you missed me

it had been a couple days since the events in the cave and ford had moved on and i hadn’t heard of bill since. although he did tell me he’d be back soon expecting me to do him a favor. it was sunday today and everybody gathered in the living room to watch ducktechtive. wendy and soos were there too. 

“hey kid, go get your old man a soda.” grunkle stan was always bossing me around. i did it anyway, i walked to the fridge and grabbed a can off pitt soda. when i turned around to head back to the living room i was stopped by bill who must’ve been there the whole time waiting for me. “jeez do you always haft to creep up on me like that?” i asked. “oh i’m always here watching you pinetree” he vanished then reappeared behind me “you can’t always see me though.” i was so startled i jumped when he came up behind me. i turned around to be face to face with bill. 

“how about that favor?” bill reminded me. “what is it-“ i was cut off by bill nearly choking me with his cane, pulling up close to him then wrapping his arm around my shoulder. “c’mon kid” and this time i disappeared with him into complete blackness. we ended up a in what looked like the fearamid bill had created while weirdmageddon was taking place. “do you like it?” bill asked, one arm still around me and making a big gesture with the other showing me the place. “uh what are we doing here? i thought all this was deleted too?” i asked, still holding the pitt soda from home. “oh i made a new one pinetree, and this ones even better! wanna see the gang again, you remember right?” bill asked. i was so confused what i was doing here. “what’s the favor you want bill, what am i doing here?” i asked. “oh relax kid, i’ll show you around.” he said. i wasn’t expecting this at all, i expected to haft to do some evil deed for him.

he showed me around and introduced me to his weird friends again, this time making me out to be on his side. after all that he brought me up to a room, just the two of us. “so you’re probably wondering what i want from you.” he said. i mean yeah, obviously.

“what favor do you want?” i asked. “well i’ll take that soda” he said grabbing it out of my hand, i was confused since i didn’t know he could drink soda, but he did anyways. “that’s all you wanted?” i asked. “oh dipper, y’know i like you kid. let’s work together more often, the things we could get done with my powers, and your brains-“ he kept going but this time i cut him off “my brains? you told me i wasn’t anything without the journals!” i yelled. “no, you said that. you’re a lot smarter then you seem pinetree” he floated closer and closer to me until we were face to face. “i could use that, and i like having you around.” bill said. he really seemed to mean it. “and you missed me!” he added. “of course i didn’t miss you” i said denying it. “did you forget kid i know what you’re thinking right now” he grew larger. he was right, i did kinda like him. “admit it, you missed me” he kept adding. “i didn’t miss you” i said still denying it, bill then lifted me in the air at level with himself and started spinning me around in the air. “c’mon pinetree, you missed me!” he kept teasing. eventually i started to feel sick and i gave in. “alright maybe a little.” i yelled trying to get the spinning to stop, it worked and then he let me fall to the ground while he started laughing. 

“aggh” i winced from the hard fall. “sorry” he said still laughing and began poking me with his cane. “could i go home now?” i asked. “alright since you asked so nicely” bill said. he snapped his fingers and we landed back j to the kitchen. “see you tomorrow!” bill said before leaving. i grabbed another soda for stan and headed back to the living room. 

“what took you so long?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo i know i changed up from “pine tree” to “pinetree” outta nowhere sorry i just decided i liked it better my bad don’t feel like going back to fix it also sorry about the shitty spelling lmao lmk if u like the story

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, so i apologize if it’s shitty. i’m normally not into this kinda junk but i can’t sleep and i’m bored lmao so let me know if you fuck with it maybe i’ll put some more work into it.


End file.
